Rain and Blue Umbrella
by Frau Freude
Summary: Payung adalah benda yang paling banyak dibeli saat musim hujan, beraneka ragam jenisnya, beraneka warna, juga beraneka bentuk. Payung juga yang menjadi target pencurian terbesar di musim ini, harganya memang tak mahal tapi fungsinya yang sangat penting akan membuat repot banyak orang yang kehilangan. SN! Prequel Lip Balm!


**Note : Fiction ini adalah prequel dari fiction berjudul Lip Balm!**

**.**

Selamat menikmati untuk para minna-san semuanya~

**.**

**.**

Payung adalah benda yang paling banyak dibeli saat musim hujan, beraneka ragam jenisnya, beraneka warna, juga beraneka bentuk, dari bentuk konvensional, tradisional, sampai yang inkonvensional. Seperti musim hujan saat ini, berwarna-warni payung dipakai untuk menghindari rintik hujan. Bermekaran seperti warna-warni bunga di musim semi, semarak di jalan-jalan.

Payung juga yang menjadi target pencurian terbesar di musim ini, harganya memang tak mahal tapi fungsinya yang sangat penting akan membuat repot banyak orang yang kehilangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rain and Blue Umbrella**

**Author : Frau ****.F**

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : ****T**

**Pairing : ****SasuNaru**

**Warning :**** S****honen Ai**** and ****AU**

**.**

**Didedikasikan untuk semua pecinta pair SasuNaru, semoga fict ini dapat menghibur kalian...**

**.**

**Cerita ini tidak untuk dikomersilkan dan tak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak mana pun. Jika ada kesamaan tempat kejadian atau pun cerita, itu adalah kebetulan semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto mengernyit bingung, rasanya dia menaruh payung lipat miliknya dalam laci di meja sekolahnya. Setelah berganti pakaian sehabis berolahraga, lalu mengecek payung yang dia simpan di sana, mengingat awan mendung tampak menggantung di langit. Harusnya benda berwarna putih dengan motif polkadot biru ada di dalam sana, tersimpan rapi bersama jaring laba-laba‒membuat sarang, tapi benda itu raib! Dia tak ingat untuk membawa pulang benda yang hampir setengah tahun ada dalam lacinya. Jadi, kemana benda itu hilang?

Naruto menatap teman satu kelas yang duduk di belakangnya, seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut _raven_. "Sasuke, apa kau melihat payung milikku?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Sasuke menatap sang _blonde_ malas dari balik buku novel bertema misteri yang sedang dia baca, memutar kedua bola matanya. "Mana aku tahu," jawabnya ketus.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya‒bingung. Mencoba mencari lagi, merogoh laci yang penuh sampah di dalamnya, tapi tetap tak menemukannya, sedang di luar sana rintik hujan mulai deras. Naruto menatap hujan yang semakin deras, tampak khawatir. "Semoga hujan cepat reda," gumamnya, berharap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan sangat deras, langit di atas sana juga tak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan cerah, berwarna kelabu pekat. Naruto bersandar pada pintu depan sekolah, di dekat lorong loker para siswa, berdoa sedari tadi agar hujan cepat reda. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain sudah pulang sedari tadi, tak ada teman yang satu arah menuju rumahnya membuatnya tak bisa ikut menumpang, sekedar berpayung berdua.

Matanya terpejam saat angin kencang membawa rintik hujan menerpa wajahnya‒membuat lembab. Naruto mundur selangkah ke belakang, mengeringkan wajahnya dengan lengan jaket, lalu memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kantung celana, sedikit menggigil.

"Kau belum pulang, Dobe?" tegur Sasuke, mengambil sepatu miliknya dalam loker, memakainya lalu berdiri berseberangan dengan sang _blonde_‒dekat pintu.

Naruto mendengus mendengar panggilan itu dari bibir tipis yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam menyakitkan hati, "Aku tidak punya payung, Teme," ucapnya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada kusen pintu. "Harusnya aku punya, lalu benda itu hilang dalam laci di saat aku membutuhkannya."

"Benda itu tidak akan hilang, jika kau tidak ceroboh," ucapnya yang mendapat tatapan sengit sang _blonde._

"Kenapa kau sendiri belum pulang? Pulang sana!" usir Naruto, jengah dengan kehadiran pemuda itu.

"Aku juga tidak bawa payung," jawab Sasuke, membuat suasana menjadi hening.

Naruto mendengus, mau tak mau dia harus menghabiskan waktu bersama pemuda _raven_, sampai hujan sedikit reda. Setidaknya dia tak akan terlalu bosan, ada teman bicara, coret, teman berkelahi untuk membunuh waktu yang terlalu membosankan jika harus dihabiskan seorang diri.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Pagi kembali datang bersama derasnya rintik hujan, Naruto sudah membeli sebuah payung berwarna biru gelap di toko serba ada‒dekat rumahnya, kakinya melangkah pelan memakai sepatu _boot_ setengah kaki‒terbuat dari plastik, sesekali dia berhenti di jalan, melihat siput yang berjalan lambat di daun _ajisai_‒hortensia, melihat berwarna-warni bunga khas yang tumbuh subur saat musim hujan.

"Aku tahu kau itu Dobe, tapi tidak kusangka kau se-Dobe itu. Berhenti hanya untuk melihat siput, apa kau anak TK?" sinis Sasuke, tertawa kecil‒meremehkan.

Naruto mendelik pada pemuda yang memakai payung berwarna senada dengannya, membuang muka, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menghentak-hentak, membuat genangan air terciprat, Sasuke harus menghindar agar celananya tak kotor oleh tingkah kekanakan sang pemuda.

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" kesalnya, lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu dari sang _raven_.

Bukannya kesal, Sasuke hanya memberikan sebuang seringai kecil, menatap punggung pemuda yang terkenal tak bisa akrab dengannya itu, dengan pandangan mata berkilat.

Naruto sampai di pintu masuk utama sekolah, menutup payung baru miliknya lalu memasukkannya pada tempat untuk menaruh payung yang disediakan di dekat pintu‒berbentuk kotak persegi, sambil bersiul kecil dia menuju loker miliknya, mengganti sepatu _boot_ dengan _uwabaki_‒sepatu atau sandal yang dipakai di sekolah.

Setelah Naruto menuju kelas, tak lama Sasuke sampai, melipat payung miliknya, lalu menatap payung berwarna biru gelap seperti miliknya. Menatap tak berkedip payung milik sang _blonde_, lalu menaruh payungnya sendiri di dalam tempat itu, bersebelahan dengan milik Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua tangan berbeda warna saling bersentuhan di gagang sebuah payung, kedua iris berbeda warna saling mengernyit. Tak ada yang mau melepaskan pegangan pada payung itu. "Ini payungku, Teme!" ucap Naruto, membuka suara.

"Ini milikku, Dobe!" Sasuke tak mau kalah. "Coba kau buka, di dalamnya ada namaku," Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada payung berwarna biru gelap, memberikannya pada sang _blonde_.

Menuruti ucapan sang _raven_, Naruto membuka perlahan payung itu, memeriksanya dan menemukan sebuah nama di dalamnya _'Uchiha. S.'_ Naruto merengut, menutup kembali payung itu lalu melemparnya ke arah Sasuke. "Lalu, payungku mana?" tanyanya bingung, dicarinya payung miliknya dalam kotak tempat menaruh payung, tapi payungnya sama sekali tak ada.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya, tak mau ambil pusing melihat tingkah Naruto yang panik. Hujan benar-benar awet di bulan ini, dari pagi sampai jam pulang sekolah langit tak memberikan tanda akan cerah, walau tak sederas tadi pagi, tetap saja kalau nekat untuk pulang tanpa payung, dapat dipastikan badan akan basah kuyup.

Sasuke melirik-lirik Naruto yang masih kebingungan, berdehem kecil, "Sudahlah, kalau tak ada kau pulang dengan‒"

"Naruto!" bentak seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu, menatap tak suka saat payung berwarna _pink_ dengan motif bunga sakura di angkat oleh Naruto. "Mau kau apakan payungku?"

"Sakura-chan, aku hanya sedang mencari payung milkku," Naruto menyerahkan payung bermotif cantik kepada sang empunya dan kembali melihat-lihat payung di dalam kotak itu, membuat beberapa orang merasa terganggu saat harus mengambil payung mereka.

"Payungmu hilang lagi?" tanyanya tak percaya, menatap sang sahabat sedikit miris. Entah sial atau apa, payung pemuda itu hilang lagi padahal baru saja dibeli. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di dekatnya, tersenyum senang. "Sasuke-kun mau pulang?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

Sasuke mendengus, "Hn," jawabnya tak jelas, sedikit jengkel saat gadis itu memotong ucapannya.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. Bagaimana kalau kita berpayung bersama? Nanti aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang ke rumah," tawar Naruto, tampak rona merah menghiasi wajahnya, menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal‒malu-malu.

Sakura mengernyit, tak suka. "Tidak mau!" jawabnya cepat, membuat Naruto kecewa. "Rumah kita berbeda arah." Sakura terdiam lalu terkikik kecil seolah mendapat ide setelah melihat Sasuke membawa payung, membuat dua pemuda itu menatapnya aneh, gadis itu memberikan payung miliknya pada Naruto lalu merangkul lengan Sasuke seenaknya. "Aku pinjamkan saja payung milikku, aku akan menumpang dengan payung Sasuke-kun, ya?" mintanya sedikit egois, memutuskanya tanpa menunggu sang _raven_ menjawab. "Lagi pula rumah kita searah 'kan, Sasuke-kun?"

Belum sempat Sasuke maupun Naruto protes, gadis itu sudah menarik lengan pemuda itu untuk pulang dan berpayung berdua, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang menatap Naruto yang tampaknya kesal.

"Sial! Gara-gara pencuri payung aku harus memakai payung ini," gerutu Naruto, malu dengan corak yang biasanya hanya dipakai para gadis. Tapi, mau tak mau akhirnya dia pulang dengan payung pinjaman dari Sakura daripada harus menunggu hujan reda, dalam ramalan cuaca hari ini hujan akan reda saat menjelang malam. Siapa yang mau menunggu sendiri sampai malam di sekolah? Naruto cukup takut hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari berikutnya cuaca sangat cerah, Naruto membawa payung yang sudah dibelinya lagi, sebuah payung lipat berwarna kelabu, tersimpan rapi dalam tas ranselnya. Semalan dia harus mendengarkan ceramah sang ibu mengenai kehilangan payung dua kali berturut-turut, kali ini dia harus lebih berhati-hati. Memang payung yang dibelikan ibunya tak seberapa harganya, hanya saja kalau berkali-kali hilang dirinya pun akan repot sendiri.

Naruto membawa payung kali ini bukan untuk menghindari sinar matahari yang kelewat panas, semalam dia menonton ramalan cuaca yang mengatakan nanti siang sampai malam akan hujan lagi. Berjaga-jaga sebelum hujan turun tak ada salahnya, dia tak mau harus berbasah-basah, sebentar lagi akan ada ujian dan tubuhnya harus tetap fit.

Naruto menghampiri gadis bersurai merah jambu yang sedang duduk di tempatnya‒barisan paling depan. "Terima kasih, Sakura-chan," ucapnya, sambil memberikan payung berwarna pink dengan motif bunga sakura dan memberikan sebuah kantung kertas kecil dengan pita berwarna merah. "Kue dari ibuku untukmu, maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Wahhh... Sama-sama," Sakura memberikan sebuah senyum lebar begitu mendapat kantung berisi kue, siapa yang tak mau menyantap kue buatan ibu sang Namikaze yang terkenal sangat enak.

Naruto tampak tersipu melihat senyumnya, lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah sedikit merona. Merasa dipandangi tajam oleh seorang pemuda bersurai _raven_ membuat Naruto mengubah ekspresinya, sedikit merengut. "Apa yang kau lihat!"

"Tidak," ucapnya, menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, melirik sang _blonde_ yang masih berdiri di depan mejanya‒dengan ujung matanya, "Aku hanya melihat seorang Dobe dengan cengiran Dobe-nya."

Naruto mendengus kesal, berbalik untuk duduk ditempatnya tanpa mau meladeni sang _raven_, dibuka tas miliknya dan melihat ada satu kantung kertas lagi berisi kue, diputarnya kedua bola matanya, merain kantung yang sama seperti yang diberikannya pada Sakura, berbalik ke belakang, menghadap sang _raven_.

"Titipan dari ibuku untukmu," Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, menyerahkan sekantung kue kering ke atas meja Sasuke. "Aku sudah bilang kalau kau tidak suka makanan manis, tapi ibuku bersikeras."

Sasuke mengambilnya lalu membuka pita ikatannya, melihat beberapa kue kering berwarna _golden brown_ berbentuk bulat dan wajik dengan _choco chips_ bertabur di atasnya. Diambilnya kue berbentuk wajik lalu digigitnya, "Sampaikan terima kasihku pada ibumu."

Naruto mengangguk patuh, menatap tak berkedip sahabat sekelasnya yang tampak asik mengunyah kue-kue itu, menghabiskannya. "Bukankah kau tidak bisa makan-makanan yang manis?" tanyanya heran.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, membawa kue terakhir ke dalam mulutnya. "Ada kalanya aku suka sesuatu yang manis," gumamnya pelan, menjilat bibirnya yang terkena remah kue‒membersihkannya.

Entah kenapa wajah Naruto sedikit memerah melihatnya, apa lagi sedari tadi dia dipandangi oleh sang _raven_ tanpa berkedip. Naruto kembali berbalik, duduk seperti posisi awal, menepuk kedua pipinya dengan keras, menyadarkan dirinya sendiri bahwa kue itulah yang manis dan bukan dirinya, menghilangkan pemikiran bodohnya. Tapi wajahnya merah padam, bahkan uap panas sedikit keluar dari wajahnya.

Sang _blonde_ tiba-tiba berdiri, lalu keluar kelas, membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menyeringai puas. Tak lama pemuda itu kembali datang, membawa sekaleng kopi pahit yang sepertinya dibeli dari mesin otomatis yang ada di kantin sekolah. Naruto menaruh kaleng berwarna hitam itu di atas meja Sasuke.

"Aku salah beli, untukmu saja," ucapnya, wajahnya merona.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sasuke. Memandang sang _blonde_ yang tampak salah tingkah, Naruto kembali duduk di kursi depan, seringai tak lepas dari wajahnya, mengecup kaleng kopi pemberian Naruto.

Sasuke tahu, tak mungkin pemuda itu akan salah beli sekaleng kopi yang harganya cukup mahal, karena pemuda yang duduk di depannya itu memang sengaja membelikannya kopi. Sebagai ganti karena sudah mau menerima pemberian kue buatan ibunya yang diketahui Naruto bahwa Sasuke tak bisa makan sesuatu yang manis. Memikirkannya saja membuat seulas senyum tipis tercetak di wajah sang _raven_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berlari kecil begitu mendengar sebuah teriakan dari dalam kelasnya setelah dia kembali dari ruang klub _kyudo_, dilihatnya Naruto terduduk di lantai dengan isi tas yang berhamburan, membuat Sasuke mengernyit. "Ada apa?" tanyanya heran, berjongkok di dekat sang pemuda, menyentuh pundaknya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan nanar, "Ti‒Tidak ada...," gumamnya, memperlihatkan isi dalam tasnya yang kosong.

"Apanya yang tidak ada?" bingung pemuda itu, tidak mengerti.

"Payung lipat yang baru aku beli, hilang!" jeritnya, mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Untung saja kelas telah sepi karena 15 menit yang lalu adalah waktu jam pulang sekolah, setidaknya suara nyaring Naruto yang memekakkan telinga dan tak mengganggu siapapun, kecuali seorang pemuda bersurai _raven_ yang saat ini menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan.

Payung lipat miliknya itu terakhir kali ada di dalam tasnya adalah saat jam pelajaran telah selesai, saat dia memasukkan buku pelajaran ke dalam tas. Setelah itu Iruka-sensei‒guru bahasa Jepang, meminta bantuannya untuk membawakan tumbukan buku latihan siswa ke mejanya. Dia hanya sebentar di sana, hanya 15 menit dan saat kembali dia sudah mendapati payung miliknya tak ada!

Bagaimana dia pulang? Hujan di luar sangat deras, Naruto tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, sepertinya memang ada pencuri payung yang selalu mengincarnya atau ada seseorang yang sedang mengerjai dirinya. Naruto tak tahu dan tak mau tahu, yang dia inginkan payungnya kembali dan dapat pulang ke rumah, itu saja.

Sasuke membereskan buku serta alat-alat tulis pemuda itu untuk dimasukkan kembali ke dalam tas berwarna _orange._ "Bereskan dulu buku-bukumu," ucapnya, "apa kau sudah memeriksa semua? Kau yakin payungmu hilang? Jangan-jangan terjatuh di suatu tempat."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, mengambil kotak pensil‒benda yang terakhir dimasukkannya ke dalam tas, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan nanar. "Tadi masih ada, aku yakin. Sepertinya ada yang tak suka padaku lalu mengerjaiku, apa aku ini di-_bully_?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, menanggapi ucapan sang _blonde_ yang terlalu berlebihan. "Tidak ada yang akan mem-_bully_-mu. Kau berlebihan," Sasuke berdiri dari posisinya, berkacak pinggang, menatap sang _blonde_ bosan.

"Pencuri payung itu yang berlebihan! Untuk apa dia terus mencuri payungku, masih banyak yang lainnya yang juga membawa payung!" omelnya berapi-api.

Sasuke menghela napas, mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada sang _blonde_, membantu pemuda itu untuk berdiri, "Mungkin ini cuma kebetulan, bisa saja kejadian yang hari ini dilakukan oleh orang yang berbeda," jelasnya, menepuk-nepuk pantat Naruto yang kain celananya sedikit kotor karena debu di lantai.

Naruto membanting tasnya di atas meja, tampak kesal. "Kalau begini, bagaimana aku pulang? Ramalan cuaca bilang hujan akan reda saat malam nanti," ucapnya lemas. "Di rumah juga tak ada yang bisa menjemputku, bagaimana ini, Teme!" isaknya, memeluk pinggang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Sasuke mendengus, mengusap-usap pucuk kepala pemuda itu, sedikit sakit hati, karena hanya di saat seperti ini saja pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu mau berdekatan dengannya tanpa harus bertengkar mulut. "Akan kuantar kau pulang."

Naruto menghentikan isakannya, menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap berbinar-binar pada pemuda dengan iris _onyx_. "Benarkah?"

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Sadar dengan posisinya saat ini, membuat Naruto malu, lalu melepaskan pelukannya, berganti menatap Sasuke sengit, "Tapi aku tidak mau sepayung berdua denganmu, apa nanti kata orang?"

"...baik. Kau tunggu saja sampai hujannya reda," jawab Sasuke jengkel. Berbalik ingin pergi namun pinggangnya lagi-lagi ditahan oleh sang _blonde_.

"MAAF! MAAF!" panik Naruto, dia lebih memilih untuk sekali ini mempermalukan dirinya dibandingkan harus menunggu hujan reda sampai malam tiba. Anggap saja ini seperti saat dia harus memakai payung pinjaman dari Sakura dan diperhatikan seluruh orang di jalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto sedikit ragu saat meliha Sasuke yang telah siap, berdiri dengan payung biru yang melindungi tubuhnya dari rintik hujan, menggigit bibirnya, matanya bergerak-gerak menatap berkeliling. Sasuke sendiri meliriknya bosan sedari tadi, pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu sudah berdiri selama 10 menit, menunggu sang _blonde_ yang masih ragu dengan keputusannya untuk berpayung bersama.

"Pulang atau kutinggal?" tanyanya memberikan pilihan, sudah lelah kalau harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Naruto mengepalkan jari-jarinya dan berlari menuju Sasuke, berdua di bawah payung berwarna biru, melindungi diri mereka dari siraman air hujan. Sasuke menyeringai tipis saat melihat rona merah di pipi sang _blonde_ yang sejak tadi tak mau bertatap mata dengannya.

"Aku malu sekali...," gumam Naruto dengan suara kecil yang masih dapat didengar sang _raven_.

Sasuke menyeringai sedikit lebar, menarik paksa dagu pemuda itu untuk menatap kedua _onyx_-nya. "Kau seperti gadis yang pertama kali kencan," ucap Sasuke usil, membuat wajah Naruto merah padam.

"Si‒Siapa yang gadis! Seenaknya saja kau, Te‒ Mphhh?"

Ucapannya begitu saja terputus saat bibir tipis itu mengecup bibirnya, terasa perbedaan suhu di antara dua belah bibir itu, hangat dan dingin. Kecupan itu seringan kupu-kupu, tak ada hasrat di dalamnya. Hanya bibir yang bersentuhan dengan bibir, sebuah ciuman manis, kedua mata mereka terbuka, saling memandang satu sama lain.

Sasuke melepaskan sentuhan bibir, berganti dengan sebuah seringai. "Ssttt...," desis Sasuke dengan satu jari telunjuk ditempelkan pada belah bibir sang _blonde_, membuat wajah pemuda itu merah padam, ekpresi yang dapat membuat seorang Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Di bawah derasnya hujan, dua orang anak manusia saling bergandengan tangan, dinginnya udara tak dirasakan, di bawah sebuah payung biru keduanya melangkah bersama, menuju hari esok yang baru. Hari di mana keduanya akan menapak di tanah yang sama, melewati jalan setapak yang ditumbuhi bunga _ajisai_, memulai kisah yang baru berdua. Berawal dari hari hujan dan sebuah payung berwarna biru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Hari ini sang _blonde_ mampir ke rumah kekasihnya, pemuda bermarga Uchiha. Ya, tak salah memang, sekarang status mereka sudah lebih dari sekedar sahabat, salahkan saja suasana saat hari hujan juga berpayung bersama di waktu itu. Walau sang _blonde_ kerap kali belum mengakui secara gamblang hubungannya dengan sang _raven_.

Seperti biasa, Naruto datang untuk belajar, coret, mengganggu sang Uchiha mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, dirinya sendiri malah menghabiskan cemilan, lalu meninggalkan remah kotor di karpet milik Sasuke, juga cap jari kotor di _manga_ koleksi pemuda _raven _itu. Sasuke gerah mendengar suara pemuda itu saat menggigit _pocky_, terdengar seperti suara hamster yang sedang menggigiti makanannya.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan berpindah duduk di atas karpet beludru‒tepat di samping sang _blonde_, menatap pemuda itu tak berkedip. Merasa dipandangi, Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya‒bingung.

"Kenapa, Teme?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya, Sasuke malah mencengkeram dagu pemuda itu, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah pemuda itu, bermaksud menempelkan belah bibir yang sejak tadi berisik tak berhenti mengunyah. Naruto seolah terbius, tak bisa menolak saat pendangan matanya terkunci dua iris _onyx_.

"Diam, Dobe atau kau‒"

"Sasuke!" Sebuah suara nyaring menginterupsi keduanya, membuat Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh, sedangkan sang _raven_ mendecih kesal. Sasuke sangat hafal suara siapa itu, tanpa dia harus melihat pemilik suara. "Sampai kapan kau mau menaruh payung-payung ini di kamarku, kalau tidak kau pakai sebaiknya buang saja. Membuat kamarku sesak saja," gerutu Itachi‒kakak Sasuke.

Pemuda tampan itu seenaknya saja masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, membawa dua buah payung lipat, berwarna putih dengan motif polkadot biru dan kelabu dan sebuah payung standar, berwarna biru gelap. Payung-payung digenggamannya dia taruh di lantai kamar adiknya, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Sasuke meneguk air liurnya, membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering, keringat dingin tampak sedikit keluar dari pelipisnya, membuang muka tak mau menatap kekasihnya dan bersiap ingin melarikan diri. Sedangkan Naruto terpaku, menatap ketiga payung yang sangat dihafalnya, payung-payung miliknya yang telah raib.

"TEMEEEEE!"

Sebuah teriakan nyaring memekakkan telinga menjadi terkuaknya misteri hilangnya payung-payung milik sang _blonde_. Demi bisa sepayung berdua bersama pemuda itu, bertindak sedikit curang, coret, kriminal akan dilakukannya. Asal pemuda itu jatuh dalam genggamannya.

**End Omake**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yooo... Balik lagi bersama Frau~ Kali ini adalah **prequel** dari **Lip Balm**~

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview, fav., maupun silent reader #kecup satu-satu

**Balasan review Lip Balm yang tidak login :**

**Zen Ikkika :**

**Q :** Waktu dvd itu aq jg lgsg mikir wah ni kayak judul ficnya Taz-san dgn judul yg sama, ternyata benar inspirasinya dr stu. Smpet bgung waktu baca ''Gool'' itu aq pkir apa ternyata pleseta ''Google'' to. Mnarik bgt aq baru tw low fungsi lips blam itu jg bisa buat daerah ''tersembunyi'' itu. Oke fic ni sgt mnarik dan keren...,.. Bkin lagi yg lain y...

**A :** Hehehehe, habis kepikirannya pake judul itu, terus dapat izin oke kata yang punya, jadi pake dehhh~ #plak Habis gak enak kalo nyebut merek, jadi diplesetin XD #maksa Ini sudah dibikin lagi, makasih ya sudah menyempatkan baca n review~

.

**Lemonade :**

**Q :** keren keren  
agak kaget juga tiba tiba salah satu judul ficnya Tazu keliatan  
lanjut berkarya ne Frau-san

**A :** Makasih sudah menyempatkan baca n review~

.

**Achan :**

**Q :** Kkk  
lucu parah fic nya ka.  
Hayuk ka buat fic kaya gini lgi.  
Temanya es krim yg kmrn jadi rebutan aja ka.  
Hihihi

**A :** Sippp ini udah buat lagi~ Tema selanjutnya apa yaaaa Bwakakkakakka Ditunggu ya sequelnya~ Makasih sudah menyempatkan baca n review~

.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah mereview **Lip Balm**~ Aku sayang kalian semua~ Juga untuk silent reader aku juga cinta kalian~ #diinjek XD

**Thanks to :**

**putrifibrianti96****, **FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite**, **** .5****, **didi Xa**, ****miszshanty05****, **ukkychan**, ****hanazawa kay****, ** **, ****sanaki chan****, **lukenziadaze**, ****Nona Shion Dari Negri Iblis****, **Uzumaki 'Muku' Zoldyck**, ****ShinInuzuka****, **pencuriLumba-Lumba**, ****, **Vianycka Hime**, ****I don't care about Taz****, **kinana**, ****Azusa TheBadGirl****, **Inez Arimasen**, Zen Ikkika, **FlawlessHand**, lemonade, **7D**, ****shanzec****, **URuRuBaek**, ****khei-chan****, **Achan

Untuk yang review n login, maaf kalau ada yang belum sempat Frau balas reviewnya lewat PM, ntar pasti bakal Frau balas #kedip ganjen #plak

.

**Note : Untuk sequel dari Lip Balm akan diteruskan oleh Author I don't care about Taz~ Jadi nantikan sequel yang hot dari Taz~ **#ngiklan XD (Fict Lip Balm dan Rain and Blue Umbrella semacam estafet yang nantinya akan dilanjutan oleh Author Taz)

.

~ So, mind to review, minna-san…


End file.
